Aries Selene Malfoy
by MGS100
Summary: This is the story of Draco and Hermione's daughter, Aries.  Plz no mean comments.  i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_Date: __August 31, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_First of all, I would like to inform that this is the first time for me having a diary. I am not used to writing in one, so bare with me. Thank you. So...here it goes:_

_Mum and Dad are making me become a bloody Death Eater! Since I am a Malfoy, I am expected to serve the Dark Lord. My mum was trying to talk my father out of it, but, soon she too was agreeing with my father's decisions. She is also a Death Eater. For some odd reason, she was willing to become one. This seems odd because she was once part of the Golden Trio, as people used to call it. My father and my mother alike agree that it shall be the painful experience in the wizard world expect for the Crucio spell of course. For tonight is my "marking"-as they so call it-. Tomorrow I will be attending my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is why my "marking" is tonight. I just don't understand why I have to get it so early. My father, mother, and the Dark Lord wanted it for me. My father is calling me to attend my "marking." I will write again as soon as I am better._

_Sincerely,_

_Aries Selene Malfoy_

_P.S.: I'm 16 tomorrow! Yay!_

"Aries," my father's voice boomed from downstairs. "we are going to be bloody late if you don't hurry your ass up!"

I heard a loud slap-probably from my mother.

"Stop cursing around our daughter, Draco! She's going to end up like you if you don't stop it." My mother yelled at him.

"Now, Hermione dear." My father tried to reassure her. "I think that she can handle herself."

I stopped listening after that. Their conversations (like the make-up their having now) usually end in a heavy make-out session or sex. Ugh!

I headed downstairs to see my parents making-out. I rolled my eyes. Great, I thought. I put my thumb and forefinger in my mouth and whistled. They jumped in surprise and looked up. I covered my mouth with my pale hand to hold back the chuckles that surpassed my lips. The expressions on their faces were to die for! My mum and dad pulled away hurriedly.

"Come on, Aries, let's go." said my father, standing up and dusting off his Death Eater robes as mum came to stand beside him.

"Is Scorpio going with us?" I asked warily. I hoped he wasn't. Scorpio was my little brother and he was only two years old.

"No." he answered.

I visibly relaxed. Scorpio didn't need to see this.

"Come on." I whispered.

We all crowded under the large marble fireplace. Father grabbed some Floo powder. He shouted 'Voldemort's Hideaway' and we were all suddenly in a dark room filled with people in hooded Death Eater robes. They stepped aside as they heard us enter the hideaway. At the back of the room was none other than the Dark Lord himself. Voldemort.

"Let's get started, shall we." He said in stately manor.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say that Hermione and Ron only went out once and they broke-up. So Draco was there to comfort her. They had sex and Hermione had Aries after they got married five months after Draco and she had sex. They love each other very much. Hermione found out that she was adopted by muggles and she is actually a pureblood. Draco's parents approved of Hermione. Voldemort did die but he had a son and named him after himself. Hermione joined the Death Eaters just out of pure curiosity and some other random emotion. So therefore, Hermione and Ron were never married and Rose and Hugo never existed. Ron and Pansy got married and had two children named Persephone and Mason. Harry and Ginny are still together. I just wanted to clear things up.**

* * *

_September 1, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am in excruciating pain. Of course my mark had to be on my back. _

_Voldemort was absolutely cruel and unfair. I tried to stop screaming, but it was too hard. I just let myself scream. It only took about three minutes. And he basically stabbed his wand into my back. Then, out of nowhere, he decides that I have to get a Crucio by none other than Bellatrix herself! I hate that woman!_

_Every time I look at my mark in the mirror, I see it moving around. It just plain scares me. _

_Scorpio kept on coming into my room last night and made me smile. He is so sweet some times. And he's only six after all._

_My mom has this magical pain reliever that she gives me to dull the pain. It helps a little bit._

_I'm finally going to Hogwarts today! Even though I'm in my sixth year! I can't wait to see my boyfriend either. I really do miss Mason._

_Oh, look at the time. It's almost time to go! Got to go! Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Aries Selene Malfoy_

* * *

I closed my diary with a quiet slam and headed down stairs. I grabbed my wand and levitated my trunks behind me as I stepped down the elegant stairway of Malfoy Manor. I won't be here for another four months, I thought solemnly. I'm gonna miss Scorpio. And mum and dad.

"Hurry up, Aries!" yelled my father from the fireplace.

I ran down the stairs and to the fireplace.

I clutched Scorpio to my side as dad grabbed some Floo powder out of the pot beside the fireplace.

"Hogwarts!" He yelled as his fist came down and spilled the Floo powder around our feet.

In less than no time, we were in the Slytherin common room. We stepped out of the fireplace.

"Remember all the fun we had on this couch Draco?" Asked mum in a high enough whisper for Scorpio and I to hear. She sat down on it. Dad smirked happily.

"Hell, Hermione. You basically threw yourself at me." Mum blushed at the comments that dad gave her. He sat down next to her and pulled her up on his lap. And of course they started to make-out again. I covered Scorpio's eyes with my hand and led him upstairs into my room.

"Bye, Scorpio." I said warmly as I hugged him to my body. "Tell mummy and daddy that I said bye, okay?"

He nodded quickly. I hugged him tightly again.

He smiled at me. "I love you, Aries."

"I love you, too, Scorp."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I pulled my trunk on the top of my green and silver covered bed. This going to be a long year, I thought bored.


End file.
